all the small things
by blue-eyed-charmer
Summary: my au of the teen titans, what happens after the tower, standard pairings.
1. lets start at the beggining

Gar sighed, he was now 18 years old, and today the "old" teen titans where moving out, they had to find a way to live life on their own, without the tower. Newer younger titans would replace them; he even got to meet who was going to live in his room a week ago. Some kid named Chad, his super power? Wasn't clear, he could lift buildings though. Another sigh, gar just finished packing the last item in his room into his box. He was going to miss this place; even more he was going to miss the gang. He didn't know where he was going to go since he was after all green and short. He didn't fit in this world, possibly this life. And Raven, he never got to tell her how he felt about her. He gave a nervous smile, sure she would find out from the letter he wrote her and left in her box, she wouldn't find it until she unpacked her sacred box, the one with her favorite books and CDs. Why did he put it there? Because she slowly made sure nothing was wrong with anything before putting it on its new place. 

Frankly none of them knew where they were going or what they where going to do, Robin knew he was going back to Gotham, and lucky him he got Star to go with him. Beast boy smiled, too bad he didn't have the guts like Robin maybe then he would have Raven. But who knew?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teen titans looked at each other and said their final goodbyes. Raven got into her car, a birthday gift from Gar, a black corvette and drove away. She was the first to leave, they all suspected because she really didn't want to show any emotions and this was a touchy moment. She didn't leave without giving a hug to everyone though, and Gar could have sworn she kissed his neck.

Second to leave was Cyborg with his fiancée Bumble Bee. They got into the "T" car and drove away, then finally Robin and Star, into Robin's cherry red Ferrari and away into the night.

Gar sat down on the roof, for the last time, he looked at the ocean he loved so dearly, and for a while he allowed himself to cry, before turning into a hawk and flying away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat down for the first time in her new room. She wasn't fortunate enough to have loads of cash like Richard and Garfield; in fact she had close to none. And that's why Rachel Roth lived in the slums; she got herself a studio in Los Angeles, close to jump city but not that close. She unpacked all her boxes except one using her powers, over the years in the tower she was able to control them perfectly and now was able to make them stronger, in truth now it was safe to show and feel emotions but she wasn't used to them.

She looked at the photographs she put up; she was going to miss all of them, most of all Garfield. She loved him, and she knew he loved her, she felt it. She felt his anxiety, his pain and his heart break when she drove away. She knew he cried that night; she was there, the lone raven sitting near the fallen titan.

She had kissed him, on the neck, and she knew he thought he hallucinated. She didn't follow him though, why? She really didn't know, for some reason something held her back this entire time from allowing them to have a relationship. And now that she thought about it, probably because she wanted him to yell at the top of his lungs to the world his undying love for her.

Yes, Rachel Roth was a hopeless romantic, and no she wouldn't actually do it, but her man better. And Garfield never did quit that, he sort of loved her from a distance scared to come close, and fear could ruin something she held sacred.

She walked over to her sacred box and slowly and carefully unpacked it, eventually coming to Garfield's letter.  
She slowly read it, and then she found herself wanting to cry. He wasn't scared of her or her powers, she misread that, he was scared of hurting her…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori Anders smiled as Richard Grayson drove through the night, all was well, except she didn't know if she would see her friends again, though Richard said they would, and she believed him.

According to everything, they where to be married in two years, after Richard finished college, and he had encouraged her to join him at Gotham university. Frankly she was shy at the thought but now it seemed like it would be fun and possibly worthwhile. It would give her something to do while two long years passed. And on the plus side she would be with her love, parting was always a pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor stone looked at Karen, soon Mrs. Stone… and smiled. She said she loved his technology, she said she knew he was all human except for the body, she added that could be a plus. He couldn't imagine being more lucky, and thanks to his technology he would be able to easily locate their friends, and their wedding would be in a year.

"Vic, do you think that raven and Gar will ever get together?" Asked Karen, she was so sure that those two would marry before everyone else, and it seemed that they didn't even kiss.

"I don't know, maybe its his obsession with tofu that chased her away," said victor with a straight face, till Karen punched him in the shoulder and they both laughed.

"If its real love, then it'll stand the test of time, and ill be damned if I don't win that bet with flash. Hell I am not losing this T-car if they're not together in ten years……victor seemed to zone out into a sulky fume

But baby if you do lose the t car what then? Asked Karen, not that she didn't know the answer just that she knew it brought his spirits up, just like it always did. He bet the t car on several things, robin and star getting together, Garfield being rich, raven and beastboy getting together, robin owning a Ferrari, Bruce Wayne sending robin to Gotham university, and the la dodgers winning against san Diego padres.

I guess ill make another one, but with more cup holders! Vic smiled and gave Karen a happy look, he loved her, and he knew she loved him, as for their friends, they weren't far. Hell he would probably bump into beast boy first, he would actually bet his arm on that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast boy sighed in his lonely mansion. His parents left him a lot of money including a well furnished mansion in Beverly Hills. Except all his years away have made it a large spooky mansion with lots of dust, gar sneezed

Least it was big, but for what reason? It just made him depressed. He couldn't show himself to public, or they'd know where he lived. And everyone knew who he was. Not by name, but by skin tone. After all how many green guys live on one street?

Now he had the choices, what to do now that it was over?

Get depressed and kill himself? Nope then there is no chance to meet raven ever again and the news would love it. He could see the headline now "beastly death in Beverly Hills"

Get depressed and play video games nonstop, become fat and pretty bad at everything he was good at now? Nope, then raven wouldn't ever like him and none of the superheros would ever let him live it down…

Get depressed and train in this abandoned mansion, then take over the world and take Rachel Roth as my wife…….nope too bad boy

Get depressed and train till I kill myself? Maybe

Get depressed and train, then think about my next momentum? Maybe

Meditate……..meditate? Where'd that come from? He almost cried, that's what raven would say. He missed her; it wouldn't be that bad if he had the guts to kiss her at least once.

So he sat down cross legged and started to meditate. After two hours our hyper hero got bored.

Standing up he went into the basement that had lots of space and plenty of mirrors. Why? His mother liked to dance. And watch herself dance. Yeah…

He started shape shifting who knew, maybe he could do human Rhino

Elephant

Lizard

Gecko

Mammoth

Hawk

Glorkendork (Tamaranian six eyed wolf)

Ooooooooooooooo

Owl

Human

He stared at his green skin. Nope. Not working

Having time to kill beastboy decided to turn to science books his parents left behind, who knew maybe his parents knew something he didn't….

Four hours of searching, one week of reading, one day of hoping,

Four hours to sign a contract with Bruce Wayne, two days to receive the antidote, and finally the hour was here

He sighed, if all was to go well he would have his powers, if not he would be just a normal human being, with loads of cash.

"Bottoms up" squeaked beastboy closing his eyes and drank the potion.

1,2,3,4

Not very patient he opened his eyes, in the mirror stared a taller, leaner, sculpture face, with shocking white blonde hair, blazing green eyes, and really pale skin.

He was taller than his old form, but he was still Garfield…he smiled, hell he still had small fangs!

Maybe, just maybe …  
Elephant….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just so you know, beastboy sounds like the lead singer of blink 182 and looks like the lead singer of my chemical romance. Total hotness……drools

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor looked at Karen and smiled, "common Karen, we both need money i know, but what if we took just a couple of classes? we can still work for wherever and take classes in free time..."

"ok ok vic, you know its just that, tuition aint free. never has and never will"

"we will make it i swear kar", vic smiled as he kissed his fiancee he really did love her and she was letting his dream come true. going to school.

The next day victor enrolled in music production class, and in sound recording class. Karen enrolled in some business classes; later on they found jobs, victor as a mechanic and Karen as a hair stylist.

Victor smiled at their little apartment, sure it was in the ghetto, but it was in the better area of the ghetto, he swore he would buy her a big house, with a nice car, and lots of expensive stuff. And he knew he could, if he went to school. Sure he was a superhero, but that service was always free.

----------------------------------------------------

Garfield walked around the vast empty mansion; it was his first day looking normal, though he hasn't changed inside. That's what mattered, not his powers but if it altered who he was inside, At least that's what he kept telling himself.

He walked into his enormous kitchen. Turned on the TV on the counter and opened the fridge. He had ordered groceries online whilst being green so he had food in his fridge. He looked at all the vegetarian goodness that gave him (it's a website based in Gotham and has a branch in Los Angeles that I made up. caters gourmet vegetarian meals)

smiling ever so slightly he removed a dish of tomato soup and placed it in the microwave, Getting the vegetarian pizza out afterwards. Gar smiled slightly, the Portobello steaks he thought even CY would like. Sigh CY, that made him think of only a month ago they where still together fighting crime and kicking ass.

CY was always working on tech stuff, star was always cheering everyone on, robin was obsessed with training, and raven, raven read. This made him think of all the times they shared together and he was rudely awakened from reliving those moments by the two microwaves beeping, signaling that his pizza and soup awaited him.

He had so much time on his hands he really didn't know what to do. Go to school? Nah, work? Already filthy rich, and to add to that he was investing in some stocks.

He just didn't know what to do. Going up into his room he looked at his shelves, filled only with three kinds of books, comic books, notebooks and albums. He almost had 2000 pictures per year fit into five albums, totaling nearly forty albums of the teen titans; he also had six albums dedicated to memorabilia and bio of each titan, including terra.

He looked around his room, it was all brown, Different from his tower room. He needed to paint...hell why not renovate the place everything was so 90s anyhow...

walking over to the bookshelf he glanced at the song lyrics he had written whilst in the tower, sure he could hire some people to renovate or he could do it himself...and write more songs in the process...that would at least occupy a year right?

-------------------------------

robin grabbed kori around the waist, he honestly loved her as he showered her with kisses. "kori"... droned robin whilst kissing her from behind

kori could only mumble a sigh in reply , "guess what kori?"

"hmmmmm... "

"turns out my leadership at teen tower earned me a few marks through wayne interprise "

"uhuh..."

"so I just need to take one class and I'm out"

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... "

"that means we don't have to wait to get married if you don't want to"

"that's nice mmmmm..."

frankly to say kori couldn't really register anything he said due to the fact she was enjoying herself much too much. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and turned around to kiss him square in the lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later

---------------------------------------------------------------

victor smiled at his professor who just happened to teach both of the classes he was taking. Professor Bummsfield was pretty great and produced a number of bands back in the day.

He looked like an average musician, the trimmed beard, the suit, and the piercings. All the indications that once pone a time he too was in a band, though that band didn't make it, he did.

"Son what you got is talent, your good with music and technology! Simply amazing so I recommended you to my friend Steffen Rogers he works as a CEO of the production department at 'stone note'. he really wants to offer you something and I suggest you don't pass it up, pays better than whatever your doing now I promise you."

victor walked off in total awe, basically he just got hired for one of the biggest music giants in the industry, and he doesn't even have a diploma yet... he had to tell Karen!

He walked into the lil apartment and immediately yelled her name, he knew she would be home at this time, "BABY!! I got some news for you!! Really good news. "

"what is it Vic? I got some news for you too but you can start."

"I just got a interview at stone note!!!!"

"for a janitor???"

"for a music producer!!!"

"wow baby that's great, how????"

"never mind that what's your news???"

"I think I'm pregnant."

A thud was heard as our lovable giant collapsed.

"Vic?? VICTOR STONE? Answer me, damn you, can't take news your gonna be a daddy huh. "Karen smiled at her fallen fiancée, they would make it, he swore.

She laughed, hey if what he said was true and not a joke, they wouldn't be here much longer and the baby would be born amongst rich snobby kids.

She laughed at the thought, whoever thought she would make it? Though technically she didn't yet, she felt like she did.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gar strummed his guitar in his newly redone room. He painted everything dark green, he had black comforter set on his new modern bed. His stuff was put away into steel shelves and the ceiling had an expensive mural of the galaxies. Tamaran included.

Sure his bedroom contained all the elements of the titans, steel shelves similar to the ones Cy loved. Galaxies that star and terra loved gazing at, Black sheets like the ones raven favored, modern bed, the kind robin preferred, and green walls, the essence of beastboy.

He already redid his kitchen in shades of gray and one single color, azure, luckily it had an ocean view. Living room he made it as empty as possible and the family room he made as close to the tower's as possible. Now at least he had a ps2, and from what he heard ps3 would be released soon.

He sighed; he had a giant poster of the teen titans in his room. of course nobody would recognize anybody. They're too careful when it comes to that.

Speaking of recognize that meant he could go outside now. Gar picked up his keys to his yellow mustang GT and drove off. Maybe he could find a place to go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat on her perch. They didn't know she was watching them. He liked her, mostly for her body, mostly for her soul but not for who she truly was. He wasn't planning on staying and she knew he only wanted sex. Darius was her new "friend" so to speak. And she watched him talk to his guy friends about how to get her to sleep with him. Methods, eventually she just flew away because there's only so much idiocy you can take in at one day.

She missed beastboy; she liked his idiocy and found herself fantasizing about him more often these days. She knew she would never be able to get over him. She would always want to kiss his lips and help heal his pain. Yeah he had a lot of pain he just never talked about it. But she felt it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Garfield decided to walk into some karaoke bar. Called something stupid that star would probably go to. "Galactic bar" sure he made sure it was a straight bar before entering, he wasn't here for dates though. He was kind of thinking of following Bruce Wayne's dry living method. He had a point, love hurts….

He sat down at the bar, waiting for the bartender to work his way up. He was in the darkest loneliest corner of the bar. Possibly nobody would notice him sitting their lost in his memories.

"What can I get you son?" asked the bar tender

Beast boy kind-of sat there not sure what to order. He didn't really drink alcohol, now that he thought of it; the titans only drank wine, why? Cause they where minors.. And the thought of breaking this law didn't occur to them….it just didn't pop into their teen heads.

So now, 19 year old gar sat there trying to figure out whether he wanted to break that law or not. There where plenty of advantages to breaking it, just as many advantages of not breaking it.

After all the titans broke every speed racing law there was in jump city, but that was because they where fighting crime right?

Man since when where the titans so confusing, they where good guys. They got rid of bad guys' right? What if they didn't get rid of the bad guys…would things be different? Would it not? They rarely had contact with the cops and he knew of the cases where even batman and superman where wanted by the law.

"Boy what can I get you? Losing your head over something?" asked the bar tender at the zoning out youth

"uh I dunno, just too much happened, lost all my friends once we had to move out of the uh house we where renting and uh never got to tell one of the girls there how much I love her. Guess I'll never see her again. Don't even know where she went…"

great going Gar, now some stranger knows most of your worries besides the fact that your parents are dead, you lived most of your life being green and short, and that you in fact are beast boy the superhero that sits at a bar at the age of nineteen wondering whether to order a damned drink or not…….

"Kid it happens sometimes, when you leave school you all of a sudden realize what you could've done but didn't. Hell I told this one girl what's her name, Terrence I believe, that I loved her over the phone. Turned out that she didn't move out immediately but took another class so when I called half drunk and hoping she was there she picked up. And you know what we moved on. I got married, had a kid, now he's in school. Doing the same dumb mistakes I did."

For some reason Gar wasn't amused. He really didn't care about the bartender, though he supposed that he should after all, he was a superhero. Superheroes where supposed to care, that was their job. But what if he didn't feel like caring? What if for once he just wanted to hate the world?

"you know what kid, you should try the karaoke, by the way are you of legal drinking age?"

"uuuuuuuh karaoke?? And what is the legal drinking age?"

"21, if you aint 21 you can't order anything on that menu over there, you can order everything in this menu over here though. We kinda do the bar and grill thing, so I don't need to kick you out. Anyways try the karaoke it helps some people. "

"uuuuuuuh ok sure, uh thanks" muttered Gar, did he really want to try the karaoke? Did he really wana sing in front of a bunch of drunk older people?

Not really but it's not likely there was anything else he wanted to do, so he stepped up, wrote down his name, and placed random for the song. Just hoping it wasn't anything too spiffy.

Since there wasn't any line yet, he got to go up almost immediately, he just needed to wait for a fifty something year old lady to stop singing " oops I did it again" horribly off-key.

Now that the topic was about off key how would he know that he wasn't off key?  
Maybe he was, though from what he remembered girls kind of liked it, or was it the fact that he was green and short?

He turned around and went back out the door. He didn't need karaoke, he needed raven, and the closest thing to that was playing his guitar about sadness and lost love in a forest of animals that couldn't judge a guy like him. Though it was different now, he wasn't short or green.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

raven walked around the tables picking up dirty dishes and putting tips into her apron. She didn't love her job, but it paid for her expenses. She couldn't do much else, she was writing a angst script and if that sold she could have a few grand for upping her job, but besides that she didn't have anything.

She spotted her "friend" enter the Café and sighed. Last person she hoped to see.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor scanned his surroundings, for an executive office this was pretty nice, they had nice furniture all around and in the single little room was had two couches facing each other, he was to sit on one whilst his new boss sat on the other.

Steffen Rogers looked at the young African American. From what he heard and saw from earlier today this boy had talent. Immense talent, it was a leap of faith to hire him and pure insanity to decide to promote him so quickly to music producer/manager position. However their label wasn't selling well lately and he was a desperate man.

"Vic, we are going to give you a very rare opportunity based on our observations. We will allow you to form a band from the people that send in their tapes from all the states, and work with them. Depending on their success we will decide on allowing the band and you, their producer to stay, or we will kick them out and fire you. So choose wisely."

Victor swallowed, this was kind of hard. Now he had to make sure that whoever he picked would rock insanely well and produce millions to keep his job. Nice. Karen will kill him that's all he knew.

"Uh can I hire an assistant?" asked victor , maybe Karen could cash into the wealth and they can save up temporarily until he got fired.

"Later when you form the band sure you can, but the choosing you will do alone. We want to see how finely tuned you are to raw talent because all these sample tapes are going to be raw, unedited voices with all their flaws and imperfections, and same with the musicians."

Steffen looked at this young man; he hoped he could do it, because if he didn't he, Steffen could lose his job.

" we are having a competition that's starting next week, in a month we will receive 300 tapes of voices and instruments with short bios on each one, in three months you will have to decide who made it to the band, you may choose between one and five musicians but only from the sample tapes. You will be able to fine tune the band after the two year contract expires. Alright, it was a pleasure meeting you, and we will send you the tapes, you will receive your first pay cut once the band produces their first album and then your pay will be determined by how well they sell."

"Thank you sir, and it was a great honor meeting you,"

"Likewise, see you in a few"

With that Vic left the office looking at the busy Hollywood streets. He was in the ever tricky music business, and now he had to worry because of the fine print.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. story of a lonely guy

Gar looked at the vast warehouse full of musical goodies. To some this was heaven to others it was simply a haven and to the boring majority it was simply a shop. It was called "mount guitar" something so beautiful to a guitar player and they had more than just guitars. They had simply every instrument you might even imagine needing for creating music.

And to think all he needed was guitar strings….

Gar looked at all the things they sold wide eyed; he didn't even know all this existed. He wanted to sample every single guitar, he wanted to strum every bass guitar, and he wanted to touch every speaker. He wanted to play with the keyboards, he wanted to feel the bass reverberate against his skin.

Gar walked into the guitar section dubbed "luthiers emporiam" he walked the isles reading the labels marveling at all he ever dreamed being. Who knew maybe he still was dreaming….soo many guitars, that was all that was going through Gar's head. Finally he reached the isle holding the guitar strings.

"damn………….." escaped Gar's mouth as he looked at the 8ft tall shelf holding over 5000 brands of guitar strings, needless to say the different kind of strings that where on there. Turning around in the isle his eyes widened as he saw increasing numbers of strings.

"wow……………"

"yeah our selection is amazing. We carry everystring that is produced and for record low prices too!" said a lanky blonde. Gar could have sworn he recognized her, then he read her nametag

Terra Markov

Gar didn't expect to bump into out of all people his Ex-girlfriend. The ex-girlfriend that dumped him years ago….the one that broke his heart….

"uh yeah…" Gar quitly said. He was mad at her, though he forgave her, he really didn't want to do anything with her. Not after what she did….not then…it took him a long time to get over her. Fortunatly Raven was there the whole time

"Uh I just wanted a couple of boxes of uh those strings over there" said gar, he really didn't want to be in her presence, he didn't feel comfortable, especially the way she was eying him now. Like a cat eyes its prey.

"Just those?" asked terra. Terra looked at this obvious musician. He looked like one; he was tall, lean, and as close to normal as she would love to be. He was what she wanted. He wore the same cologne that beastboy wore though, and clothes wise she didn't know since beast boy basically wore the same outfit day in and day out.

Non the less he was hot. He had a goofy smile, and she honestly thought he might like her. Now all she had to do was thrown in the hook line and sinker, and she would be Mrs. Whatever his last name is.

Not that she was ever this desperate before, but after she left the titans and told them to leave her alone, she finished high school and found that college was harder to get into then she thought.

Life was quite boring same old ruitine. She didn't like it at all, so she moved from jump City to Beverly hills, and scored a job at this shop. Though it wasn't the most fun she ever had in her life, or the most excitement, it was pretty good.

She got to meet a lot of real musicians, some of which where famouse. And occasunally she would get to meet a rich musician that the world didn't hear of yet, like this person in front of her whoever he was.

He had shocking blonde spiky hair, blazing green eyes, and a sculpted frame. What was there not to like?

"so you play guitar?" Terra asked while retrieving the strings for him slowly hoping to strike a conversation before she had to leave him, so he could purchase his strings.

Gar decided the best thing on earth right now to do was pretend to have zoned out. Completely. Then once given the strings mumble a deep thought thanks and walk in a somewhat hurry to the register. 'Gar your such a geniouse' ran through his head. And he was for the moment zoned out.

"here are your strings sir." Terra said looking at the zoned out youth. Obviousely he was thinking hard and deep. Maybe he'd come again and she would get her chance then.

"huh what? Oh thanks" mumbled the youth before walking off a little distraught with the strings in tow. Terra sighed. Well there went the fifth guy she considered in the past year.

"did you find everything ok? And thatll be $125.26" asked the mellow clerk. He was in his mid twenties, and obviously surfed.

"yeah, just some chick scared me, its like dude its not a dating parlor!" Gar said before handing the cashier two hundred-dollar bills.

"eh well that's what happens sometimes, you know? Like the other day I was surfing and this dolphin seemed to really like my board. And I guess it might of liked my breath because I snuffed some crack. But anyways it swam up to me and was like hello there surfer! I was like awsomeness dude, Ive never seen a purple dolphin before. And so here is your change $74.74, come again and check out our website for the competition that's running." Said the clerk, Gar was honestly wondering what they put in these people's water and if he should be conserned.

"uh yeah, thanks and uh tell that dolphin I said hi k? from a green kangaroo." Said Gar, hey why not spark this guys imagination. Purple dolphins psh.

"dude don't drive and be high! Green kangaroos are wicked I get em from coke."

"uh yeah, gotta run byes."

Gar sat down into his car, a bright yellow corvette, and drove away. He really had too much fun… much tooooo much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

victor looked at Karen, it would be alright. He was gonna be a daddy. They where looking a baby name book, curtesy of karen's parents. It included a book on all the names in karen's family.

Not that he minded looking at the vast majority of names, mostly Karen, kathrine, margarite, Shawnee, Martha, Baptista and well the list goes on.

Karen was most certain they would have a baby girl. Something told him it would be more than just a girl. He didn't want to argue with her, he learned the hard way that you just didn't argue with Karen.

"How bought Maybelle?" Asked Vic. Not that he liked the name he was just wondering what would happen if he offered a name not in that book.

"cant, aunt maybeell will think you named her after her, and well even though it's a different name, nobody in the family will allow me to live that down. Aunt maybeell aint the favorite to say the least." Stated Karen calmly looking at the variouse books her parents had provided.

"vic I wonder if our baby will have superpowers" pondered half asked Karen

"Karen...we dont have superpowers, you use a suit and i am half metal...the only superpower they might inherit is a hyper active intelligent mind and stunnin looks" answered Vic as he looked again at the countless amounts of books

-----

Gar sighed as he looked down. It's been four months since the forest singing to the animal's escapade and everything was just making him think more. He didn't like it too much.

Sure Raven was the only one that never dated in the tower, so why should she be not dating and waiting for him now? Hell robin dated several girls before settling on star, just like star dating around first too.

Cyborg had a girlfriend before he became metal man, got dumped for being a metal man too. And he dated a few girls too till he got with bee.

Even he himself dated, though once, before getting rejected and learning for the first time to fear being rejected. The thought of Terra still made him want to cry and scream and yell and break a few things. But that's not what superheroes do. They simply don't. They stop the bad guys, and make the world a safer place to live. Not become bad guys and fight amongst each other because of betrayal and a dating game.

So what made him think that Rachel Roth wasn't dating? What if she was, and oh god enjoying it for some reason that thought was sickening to him and he knew why. He loved her and probably always would. He just didn't know if he would ever hold her in his arms even if it was just for a moment.

With that Gar went on to live his life without Rachel Roth…though he tried to forget her and date other girls he couldn't, and frequently dumped girls simply because they weren't what he wanted. Thus our cuddly beast boy was known as a irresponsible rich youth………the lead singer of punk band green182

------------------

4 years later

------------------

Vic sighed in relief when he listened to his favorite group record music. Green182, with his beastly best friend as the lead singer, he laughed, who wasn't so beastly physically anymore. Just attitude wise. He and Karen knew why, it even seemed that Shawnee and Mike knew too why their favorite uncle acted like a prick to everyone but this one family called Stone.

It was quite amazing because he chose and made the band Sonic4, and they where quite a hit though quickly began to die. Fortunately his boss was so impressed he let him sign another band that was already formed before Sonice4 became "Hasbeenmore", and thereof their fall from fame. Though Green182 seemed to be on a much livelier trail, with the occasional pissed of Gar yelling at a equally pissed off Vic, Tony Blair and the hired drummer.

They where good, Gar played insane guitar and had insane vocals, Tony Blair was talented in bass, though he was constantly high, and the hired drummers came and went as they pleased ever running after a bigger check.

"Dude you totally throw off my vibe…..always!" yelled Tony at Gar.

"Well you always nag at me like some nagging hoe!!" yelled back a flustered and tired Gar

"Who you calling a hoe? You sleep with a new girl every fucking night! Before you die you might wana check for aids." Yelled a frustrated Tony

"Don't worry singing on the same stage as me, I wont contaminate you mother!" yelled Gar as he walked out

"That was rather calm, what about this time?" asked Vic as he watched his best friend drink a beer.

"And you really shouldn't be drinking so much Gar" Karen pitched in as she took the bottle away from him and replaced it with some mineral water "drains you of water, and bad influence on your Godkids"

"But they aren't here bee!!" whined Gar, he only acted like his normal self around his close friends, who he considered their family.

"UNCLEEEE GA!!!!!" screamed two little tots as they burst from beneath the sink cabinet with pots on their heads and spatulas as swords.

"AHHHHHHHHH they got mee!!! Saveeeee meeeee!!!" moaned a falling on cue Gar. Truth be told he loved those two kids a lot. Why he didn't know, maybe because it was Cy's kids. Or maybe because they where cute but none the less he didn't know. Both of them where chubby cheeked and had giant afros that Karen usually corn-rowed. Shawnee looked a bit more like her dad than Mike did, he looked like his mom.

Both kids laughed like crazy before Mike recited the coveted verse.

"We will let you go if….." started Mike, " heeeeeyyyy it was tur!! I wana do the sayeeeng its no fairs Miiiiiikiiie noooo faiiiiiir. I tell momyyyy!!!!!" wailed a distraught Shawnee

"Ill tell daddy you touched his computa again……" threatened mike

"You touched my computer??" asked an amused Vic. Honestly he knew whenever they touched his computer, they where one of the few people on the planet that knew he was cyborg. But nope, they frequently didn't care to remember he had the entire home configured precisely he knew who touched what when and put it where if it was inside the house.

"Nooooooooo……." Started Shawnee,

"Shawnees Katharine Stone, are you lying?" asked Karen. She didn't encourage bad behavior in her children and it frustrated her when they did so just to avoid getting into trouble.

"Yes ma, she lying anyways I SHALL LET YOU GO IFFFF YOU READ US twinkle toes Johnny!!!!" finally finished Mike who was losing his patience.

Gar let out a slight laugh as he picked the tot up and watched Karen's face, "Michael Benjamin Stone did you just interrupt me?"

"Nope just took the words out of your mouth" said Gar as he picked up a giggling Shawnee and trotted to the couch whilst where the aforementioned book lay and began to read it.

"Once upon a yodeling time, long ago in the fifties" started Gar

"You think he will be ok?" asked Karen, she knew that his actions where a response to the life he lived without the titans, and frankly beastboy didn't know how to make any friends. Not that he didn't want to. He just couldn't. He wasn't able to trust them enough considering that was how the entire Terra thing happened.

"Maybe, we might never know. But what concerns me is if the band is going to be ok, though remember how we met him two years ago? That was strange to find him on a band I won in a lottery!" rambled Vic as he looked at the fallen titan. Though they where supposed good guys in their youth, Vic knew the teen titans where only human.

He hugged Karen around the waist and did a lazy slow dance with her; she smiled and gave a soft laugh as she listened to her exited children hang on every word Gar said. Truth be told _twinkle toes Johnny_ wasn't the story they knew by heart. It was a story of one of Gar's dates with fate. How he became beast boy. He conveniently changed his name to Johnny for the story and the children honestly believed that Gar was the second beastboy. Least that's what Gar thought. Cyborg was able to derive from them that they figured it out.

None the less they loved the story, how a young boy in Africa encounters the disease and how every sneeze makes him change and scare or amuse the confused villagers. He conveniently left out the way he lost his parents, his evil uncle, and his days in the orphanage, and his life roaming the streets hiding from his uncle who hunted after him.

"And then Johnny sneezed……." Gar supposedly read

"AND TURNED INTO A BIG TIGA!!!!" yelled a over hyped Mike

"noooopeee a…." Gar loved having them hang on his words

"A bunnnyy????" asked Shawnees holding her two favorite animals, a monkey and a bunny.

"Nope a he became a fat rat!" concluded a happy Gar as the two children laughed.

"Considering he just lost two band members he's in a good mood" said Vic looking at his client so to speak. After being with him for two years the band was able to do whatever before resigning the contract. This is where they became the client rather than the slave.

"That's cuz he pays you cash to find em dear" laughed a happy Karen. She didn't know why she ever doubted Vic; he gave her everything but the wedding he promised her. And that's because there was no time for a wedding, instead the got married in Hawaii while she was 8 months pregnant and his band was a hit.

He got her a house, a Mercedes Benz, her babies had everything they ever wanted and a good amount of money in savings for their future.

She had a always clean house, and he always knew where what was. He cooked for her cleaned for her and worked for her. She lived better than a queen. She smiled lovingly as she leaned against her husband of four years. She was really rewarded in accepting his metallic-ness and loving him. She had two bright young kids who where overly hyper and for taking care of them he took care of her. It was almost unreal.

In fact her family thought it was unreal. Something completely wrong, and then got jealous. Her aunt Vern said that all a man was good for was a mess and laziness. For some reason Vic was able to prove them wrong.

"Common kiddos and ill make you Gar's secret beast milk that'll magically put you to sleep!"

"If it didn't taste so good I would scream!" stated Shawnees as he sat them down at the kitchen bar. Then turned his back to them to conceal his secret recipe, steering the warm milk with unknown contents until it was completed then giving it to the eager kids who drank it without delay

"What do you put in there anyway Gar? They fall asleep almost instantly" said Vic as he picked up his drowsy kids.

"Oh just a few calming herbs, my nana made it for me when I wasn't ill in Africa. I was a tad hyper so to speak and so she did it when she needed a break." Answered Gar as he got himself a tall glass of Champaign

"tad hyper eh? well mister hyper, what are you gonna do since your band members bailed on you and green182 is basically disbanded with one member?" asked Karen as she got herself a glass of Champaign,

"no offence gar but your reckless. ever since the titans disbanded you've been reckless. care to explain?" Karen added as she delicately sipped her Champaign.

"that's the thing, why did we disband? I mean we started the teen titans, we where the first, then you guys started titans east and then there where two. I pretty much assumed we would stay like that, I don't get why we had to partways...still don't, guess I just try to do things without thinking so I just don't think." sighed gar as he drank a large amount of the golden liquid in his glass.

"I mean I never got to tell Raven that I loved her, still do. guess I'll write another song like that maybe it'll be a hit and it'll be on the Garfield Logan goes solo album, I dunno what to do bee I just don't know...move on? nope cuz non of the girls are like her and I can't get over her...I don't know what to do." said Gar as he took another sip of his Champaign, never really putting down the glass,

cyborg came in and decided to tease his friend and comrade like he always did, "who would've thought that beast boy the strict vegetarian would become such an alcoholic! Lay of the booze man your hyper as it is" cyborg said as he got himself a glass out and began to pour some Champaign.

"Grapes aren't an animal so don't be surprised...So metal man what we gonna do with green182?" asked Gar before his friend could interrupt him with one of his smart alec suggestions about one thing or another. He loved his friends dearly though and wouldn't dream of abandoning them for the world.

"I just asked you that question gar!!" yelled cyborg

"Vic!! The kids! They're sleep-in" whined Karen

"Its soundproofed don't worry, I thought ahead!" smiled Vic proudly. He took planning ahead to a new extent sometimes.

"Dude seriously, if I could id just get a time machine and reverse time till we where back in the tower and cast some spell so that we would've stayed 18 forever, I mean then we wouldn't have needed to ever move out, we would have been teen titans forever! And I wouldn't be sitting here fuming about my past mistakes..." ranted Gar

"Well I guess I can look around tomorrow for some new members but don't plan on it being easy or that you'll like the new members. And the teen tower thing, we got kicked out thanks to lord bat. He wanted robin to move on, kinda conduct an experiment so to speak. Technically if fate demands it we will regroup but in a different city." cyborg said as he took the Champaign bottle and put it into the wine chamber

"Goodnight guys I'm off to bed" said Karen as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Don't kill yourself for the past gar, instead live for the future..." said Cyborg as he put the glasses into the sink

"Care for some assbeating in the land of PS3?" asked cyborg as he walked into his family room

"Not like you could actually beat me in the virtual world tin man" muttered a smiling gar

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

two months later

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gar gently stringed his electric guitar playing a tune he had composed to a song he wrote half a year ago, and sometimes still felt. He named it "story of a lonely guy" because it was befitting him. He didn't notice cyborg come into the study with Karen and a flock of guys hoping to make the cut into Green182, though thinking he wondered if they should change the title to G.L.G or Gar the lonely guy. After all band members had the tendency to leave every couple of years.With that thought he started to sing lyrics to his song

_**Push it out, fake a smile  
**_

_**avert disaster just in time**_

cyborg looked at Karen then back at gar sounded like something he would have wrote in the tower, after all that's all they did avert disaster, pointing the guys to their spur the moment seats he decided he would allow them to hear out Gar and leave if they didn't want to deal with him.

_**  
I need a drink, cause in a while  
**_

_**worthless answers from friends of mine  
**_

_**it's dumb to ask, cool to ignore**_

Robin looked at Gar almost gapping. First of all he wasn't green, second of all his annoying squeaky voice seemed perfect for singing this style and his song was kinda sad...

_**  
**_

_**girls possess me but they're never mine  
**_

_**I made my entrance  
**_

_**avoided hazards  
**_

_**checked my engine I fell behind**_

Gar kept his eyes closed as he recited the lyrics perfectly, he didn't need to read his songs, for some reason he could remember all the lyrics perfectly which always annoyed Tony, he almost smiled he was glad he quit...

_****_

Dada dada dada dada da  


_**I fell behind  
**_

_**dada dada dada dada da**_

_**She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
**_

_**and when the storms gone I'm all torn up inside  
**_

_**I'm always nervous on days like this like the prom  
**_

_**I get too scared to move cause I'm a fuckin' boy  
**_

Xavier looked at the supposedly famous Garfield "Gar" Logan. He was hoping to score the drumming position but looking at this guy he wasn't sure if he was even in the right place... **_fuckin_**... yup he was in the right place...

_**  
Remember when I was in  
**_

_**the grocery store, now's my time  
**_

_**lost the words, lost the nerve,  
**_

_**lost the girl, left the line  
**_

_**I would wish upon a star  
**_

_**but that star, it doesn't shine  
**_

_**so read my book, with a boring ending  
**_

_**a short story of a lonely guy  
**_

Gar sang the words he wrote, he wrote them while in the tower, the new titans didn't even see him only showing how good they actually where. He almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculously dressed new titans, he really couldn't believe the justice league could have done that to them

_**  
Dada dada dada dada da  
**_

_**who fell behind  
**_

_**dada dada dada dada da**_

_**She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
**_

_**and when the storms gone I'm all torn up inside  
**_

_**I'm always nervous on days like this like the prom  
**_

_**I get too scared to move cause I'm a fuckin' boy  
**_

since they separated he loved the rain because it reminded him of raven, she wasn't like star who was constantly sunny, she was like the rain, free wild but restrained. Cold but comforting...in some twisted way

_**  
**_

_**Dada dada dada dada da  
**_

_**dada dada dada dada da**_

_**She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
**_

_**and when the storms gone I'm all torn up inside  
**_

_**I'm always nervous on days like this like the prom  
**_

_**I get too scared to move cause I'm still  
**_

_**just a stupid, worthless boy **_

he finished the song and opened his eyes almost to scream at the amount of people in the studio. Not knowing what to do beastboy, the sweet misunderstood charmer turned into Gar Logan, the not so sweet misunderstood punk rock star

"What the fuck?" shouted Gar

"Hey Gar get in the studio and stop playing, these boys here to audition for your band . Tell em what your looking for in the new members" said cyborg as he hit the record button so that every moment would be recorded

"Uh well letsee, all members need to be fun and outgoing and unusual preferably misunderstood because if your not it might make me look bad. Uh you need to sing and be able to come up with melodies of your own because believe it or not I do have block moments where I just cant think...and uh yeah don't piss me off though that might be fun..."said Gar as he walked into the studio to sit down in his chair next to cyborg.

"For the audition just grab your intstrument and either sing a song whilst playing or play a song" finished Gar.

A tall lanky guy with a bald head walked in wearing usual punk clothing and grabbed his bass guitar.

"Hi i'm Austin Terin and I hope to be in your band!"

With that he started strumming it a bit off key and had a blank look on his face whilst he started to sing horribly off key

"**_Don't get mad if I stay the night_**

_**cuz with the way you talk baby I just might**_

_**don't get mad if I flip the switch on at night**_

_**I tend to get lazy and switch random switches just not to sleep at night**_

_**yeah I got insoooooommmmmniaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Insoooooooooommmmmmmmniaaaaaaaa!**_

"Uh stop that was good uh next!" said Gar looking at the significantly taller lanky guy..

After about 2 hours of listening to random noise that he sometimes liked and didn't like gar finally got to watch a tall lean guy walk into the booth wearing typical punk clothing and having overly excessively spiked black hair, he picked up the bass guitar. At the same time a second member walked in who had the exact same built as robin except he was taller by four inches and leaner sporting a multicolored Mohawk and his exposed arms covered in tattoos.

"Those two demanded to audition together" whispered cyborg before Gar could open his mouth

"Hi I'm Richard Grayson and I'm mentally disturbed, on the drums is..."

"Xavier Darker and I hate your guts"

"Together we hope to kick your ass"

with that robin began strumming his bass guitar whilst Xavier started on hisdrums

_**It's Christmas Eve, and I've only wrapped two fuckin' presents  
**_

_**it's Christmas Eve, and I've only wrapped two fuckin' presents  
**_

_**and I hate, hate, hate your guts  
**_

_**I hate, hate, hate your guts  
**_

_**and I'll never talk to you again**_

_**Unless your dad will suck me off  
**_

_**I'll never talk to you again  
**_

_**unless your mom will touch my cock  
**_

_**I'll never talk to you again  
**_

_**ejaculate into a sock  
**_

_**I'll never talk to you again  
**_

_**I'll never talk to you again**_

_**It's Labor Day and my Grandpa just ate seven fuckin' hotdogs **_

_**it's Labor Day and my Grandpa just ate seven fuckin' hotdogs  
**_

_**and he shit, shit, shit his pants  
**_

_**he always fuckin' shitin' his pants  
**_

_**and I'll never talk to you again**_

_**Unless your dad will suck me off  
**_

_**I'll never talk to you again  
**_

_**unless your mom will touch my cock  
**_

_**I'll never talk to you again  
**_

_**ejaculate into a sock  
**_

_**I'll never talk to you again  
**_

_**I'll never talk to you again **_

finishing their song they did a strange little bow and walked out of the booth into the waiting room where all the others waited for The Gar Logan to come out and give them the title of nearly family.

robin fidgeted and kinda wondered if Gar was the same guy he was years ago the gar he remembered was hyper happy and overly emotional. having no care for the world as he knew it since the world didn't care about a short green freak. frankly he was proud of being a green short freak at least that's what they thought...long ago...many things had changed since then

Gar wrote down who he wanted to admit to the band and the callbacks in the number described, thereof if it didn't work out with the first two choices the 3 follow ups would get a phone call.

"add that practice is tonight at 7pm and thanks" said Gar as he gave cyborg one of those rare tired beastboy punches in the cyborg arm before walking off to the garage and ultimately his car.

walking to his car he noticed a girl that looked a lot like star, she wore shredded jeans and a black t-shirt with the green182 logo, the green being loosely painted a dark green. her green eyes complimented and her red hair pulled into a high pony tail. she had some kohl on and on the back of her t-shirt he noticed that it was band member names, oddly the ones he chose

Gar Logan was written in white

Tony Blair was crossed out with a little skull and bones and next to it in hot pink was Richard Grayson

where it said guest drummer it was marked out with lots of little lines and had letters in scorching red was Xavier Darker

when she saw him she started to approach him, and for once he really hoped that she in fact was the girl he thought she was. maybe then they could be at least somewhat connected, three out of the original teen titans west.

"Gar Logan!!! it is a honor to meet you at last!!!!!! I am Kori Anders!!!! may I have your autograph?" asked the girl quite excitedly,

"your English is getting better star, and I see your supporting some people who auditioned eh?" Gar smiled embracing her in a hug that she quickly and quite happily returned

"beastboy its good to finally see you again. maybe we can be united again, the only one left to find is Raven. she sorta disappeared" said Kori a bit dejectedly in the end

"oh, well i'm sure we will find her, we always did before I don't see why we wont again..." droned Gar a little bit jittery hoping that he was right and that they would find her, he didn't want to think she died without the team, after all she wasn't the richest of the team

"i'm sure we will! I see you are no longer green beastboy and much taller!" said Kori, after all now she looked slightly up rather than down

he wasn't that much taller than Kori who was fairly tall for a girl, 5'11

robin was 6'3, Gar was 6'2 and Xavier was 6,5, the same height as Cyborg. Karen was 5'7 the shortest of the reunited teens.

"yeah, i'm not green anymore and you know what I don't think I would have survived if I stayed green, after all everyone notices a green guy." said beastboy

"see ya around i'm tired and I neeeeed to sleep, and whatever God you pray to answered your prayers that t-shirt is valid." said Gar as he sat down in his corvette and waved to her driving away. it seemed to be really looking up

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
